


Unicorn Drabbles

by Dellessa



Series: Journeys [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Unicorns, alternate universe- unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18. Unicorn verse: Bluestreak/Sunstreaker -Courting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courting

Bluestreak’s optics lit up as he saw the present in Sunstreaker’s arms. He couldn't help the little excited wiggle his aft gave, or the way his tail perked up, making his tail flag and wave. “For me?” 

“Perhaps,” Sunstreaker said, coyly, and waited for Bluestreak to transform before pressing the box into his hands. “Open it up?” 

Bluestreak slowly opened the box and gasped as a cyclover cake was revealed. “For me?” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “Just for you, if you if you want.” 

Bluestreak wiggled, “Well...I would share with you, but only you.” 

Sunstreaker made a humming sound and pressed a kiss to Bluestreak’s chevron, “As it should be, my spark.”


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32\. Unicorn verse: Tailgate/Cyclonus - Protecting his mate

The little blue and white unicorn wiggled happily beside his large, purple mate. He was such an excitable thing, prone to babbling happily and frolicking around his larger mate. Cyclonus knew his duty. He would protect the smaller unicorn at all cost. He would would drive away any others that tried to usurp his place in Tailgate’s spark.

“Most of the village is gathered for the midvorn festival. Can we go? Please? They will have energon treats, and tartlets, and those silver coated rust sticks. Please, Cyclonus. Can’t we go?”

“If you wish, little one,” Cyclonus said, and bent to nuzzle the little mech. 

Tailgate whickered in his excitement, tail flagging. He pranced beside Cyclonus. “You are the best mate.”


End file.
